


Just Once More

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Obi-Wan’s lament for Padmé, assuming she does die…
Collections: Obidala Network





	Just Once More

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).

I can hear my poor heart breaking

With every step I’m painfully taking.

As I near your lifeless body,

An uncontrollable sadness seems to take over me.

My heart is aching from inside

Now that you’re no longer by my side.

Tell me what will become of me;

Will I ever move on, will I forever be lonely?

It’s hard to believe that you are gone,

And even harder to think of how I’ll go on.

I wish I could see your brown eyes open,

So I could look into them once again.

I wish you would take me into your arms

And assure me once more that you’ll keep me safe and warm.

I wish your lips would part once more

To speak to me softly just like before.

I want to feel your lips pressed against mine,

Just one more kiss, just one last time.

I want to take you into my embrace

And feel your hear beat once more against my face.

Oh what I wouldn’t give to see your smile again,

But your lips shall never again be open.

I don’t know if you can see I’m about to cry,

I’m not sure if you can see the tear falling from my eye.

No more will I see you smiling

When I wake up beside you in the morning.

It’s a cruel truth I cannot deny,

A harsh reality I cannot defy.

Would you wake up if I asked you to?

Would you take me and tell me what I should do?

What will happen to me now that you are gone?

Without you, who am I but no one?

I will miss you for all of my days.

I know I shall remember you always.

You’ll be in my heart forever,

Where you shall never age, and stay as lovely as ever.

The End


End file.
